<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Mysteries by sapphose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041067">Little Mysteries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose'>sapphose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian finds a device he doesn't recognize while bored in Garak's shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Don't Press That Button First Line Challenge, Pass the Vibrator</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatever you do, don’t press that button.”</p><p>Julian froze, with a somewhat guilty expression on his face and the unfamiliar device still in hand. He hadn’t even realized that Garak was looking at him.</p><p>(It was, of course, silly to think that Garak would ever be unaware of his surroundings. But Garak was busy sewing and Julian was bored as he waited, and Garak’s shop was nothing if not full of interesting things to distract one’s self by touching.)</p><p>“What will happen if I do?” Julian asked.</p><p>“Consider what you know about my profession, my dear,” Garak said instead of answering.</p><p>Julian grinned.</p><p>“Which? Tailor, or spy?”</p><p>Garak laid down his sewing (success!) and gave Julian a pointed look.</p><p>“Well, if I am a spy, you can assume that device is inherently dangerous, and pressing that button will either contact a hostile enemy that you do not wish to engage with, or perform some potentially lethal function like firing a projectile or flooding the room with poisonous gas. On the other hand, if I am a tailor, it is most likely for measuring or stitching, and the most dangerous outcome is that I will have to recalibrate some settings.”</p><p>Julian considered the device in his hand for a moment, then turned back to Garak.</p><p>“You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”</p><p>Garak smiled smugly.</p><p>“Yes, Doctor, I am.”</p><p>He looked so infuriating that Julian could think of nothing else to do but put the device down and kiss him.</p><p>(They were both distracted, after that. It was only the next day that Julian recalled he had not figured out what the button really did.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(If I wrote smut, it would turn out to be a vibrator. Anyone who can write it is invited to continue this.)<br/>ETA: Collaboration is fun! There are now three wonderful sequels and you can read them in the collection <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pass_the_Vibrator">Pass the Vibrator</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>